The Nexters Season 1 episode 9 On the Moon
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Nexters, Britney and Blaine go to the moon to stop Boogie Gus from turning the moon into the world's largest disco ball, causing everything to turn into 70s style. In the subplot Billy and Normy are failing math and science.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 9 On the Moon

FADE IN

EXT CAR DEALERSHIP DAYTIME SUNNY

At a local car dealership a SALESMAN and a MALE CUSTOMER are walking up to a car at the dealership.

SALESMAN

How about this one? It runs on both electricity, gas and air and it has Wi-Fi.

MALE CUSTOMER

I don't know...I am looking for something smaller than this one.

SALESMAN

If you are looking for something small then come with me.

The Salesman and the Customer walk over to the smaller cars.

Suddenly a LASER FIRE comes down from the sky and hits a car causing it to turn into an 80's style car.

They are spooked and suddenly more lasers come from the sky and hit the other cars causing them to turn into 80's style cars, causing the other customers to run in fear and head for cover.

MALE CUSTOMER

(scared)

You know what I think I'm going to look somewhere else.

The male Customer runs away from the car dealership.

SALESMAN

Wait! If you like the 70's these cars are 70% off.

On top of a nearby building across from the car dealership shadowy figures of Boogie Gus, Patrick Husk and L.I.P are on the top of the building.

BOOGIE GUS

Good work guys and now it's time for phase 2 of my plan.

FADE TO

HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DAYTIME FRONT ENTRANCE.

The school bell RINGS and some of the students run out through the front door. Then Victor, Normy, Dave, the Twister Twins, Mariana, Kitty, Billy and Stewart, Gil & Gillian, Mimi, Poppy, and Penny walk out of the school.

Penny takes out her phone out of her pocket and TURNS it on.

PENNY VENTOR

Its report card time again guys.

MIMI

This is great. Since we are part of the Nexters, my grades will go up since me and Poppy are in the monitoring room.

NORMY

Who needs a report card you are a top class spy on your hand.

KITTY DION

Let's just look at our report cards.

They press a button on their wrist communicators causing holograms to come out of their wrist communicators.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(reads his report card)

Looks like I have all A's

MIMI

Same as me.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Me too.

PENNY VENTOR

Me too.

DAVE CRUST

My report card also have all A's too.

TYLER TWISTER

You get easily confused all of the time and you didn't knew you get all A's on your report card?

DAVE CRUST

I always thought I got the answers on wrong, but this whole time I got them right.

THOMAS TWISTER

(looking at his and his brother's report card)

Look at this bro, we got all B's.

TYLER TWISTER

Sweet bro.

GILLIAN OCEANS

We got all B's too.

GIL OCEANS

This is cool.

STEWART DAYS

I got both B's and C's.

KITTY DION

I got all C's

MARIANA

And I got 1 A.

NORMY

Oh man, I got a D in science.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Bummer dude, I got an F in math. Hopefully it won't affect us.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM LATER

At Mount WOOHP Clover is on the monitor with a angry look on her face.

CLOVER

(to Normy)

Oh it totally affects you. I can't believe you Normy, a D in science, you are not going on a mission until your grade improves.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh dude you are totally busted.

SAM

You are involve in this too Billy.

ALEX

Because we told your mother that you got an F in math and you are not joining the others on a mission until it improves too.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(disappointed)

Seriously? So I and Normy have to stay here while you guys go on a mission. This is totally bogus man.

SAM

While you and Normy are improving your grades we will have Britney and Blaine to go on a mission with the other Nexters.

ALEX

Speaking of, we need you guys right away.

RANDY MASTERS

You heard the ladies, it's mission time.

The other Nexters run up to the WOOHP tubes while Normy and Billy stay in the monitoring room.

NORMY

This is so lame.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know right.

JERRY

Never mind about that.

It's time to hit the books.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I'm already on it.

Billy throws a text book in the air and punches it.

JERRY

She doesn't mean that literally.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The Nexters arrive into Sam, Clover and Alex's office. They TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Now that you are here. We can tell you about the mission.

ALEX

Strange occurrences all over the world.

CLOVER

Totally things are going back in time literally. Like everything is getting all 70s.

Images on the computer screen APPEARS on it. The images show the 70's styles of technology and fashion all over the world.

SAM

Everything is going back to the 70's, with communication, entertainment, transportation.

CLOVER

And especially the fashion. I mean I do not want to wear those ancient fashion trends.

SILVANA SAGA

Seriously? For your information. I like 70's fashion.

CLOVER

Really?

SILVANA SAGA

Totally, especially it comes with a rock star look.

BRITNEY

Could we just focus on the mission here?

SAM

Exactly. But we know who is behind all of this.

Sam presses a button on the desk causing an image of Boogie Gus to APPEAR on the computer screen.

ALEX

Boogie Gus. He is a 70's obsessed baddy.

CLOVER

And a totally bad dancer.

SAM

Anyway. Your mission is to find him and stop him. And here are your gadgets.

Clover presses a button on the desk causing the gadgets to be RELEASED to the Nexters, Britney and Blaine.

Blaine, Dave, Jason, and Madison catches their gadgets.

CLOVER

For the boys, you'll be needing the Power Source Detector Metal Detector, the around the world Yo-yo, the Go Go Gravity Boots and the Space out Space suits.

ALEX

And for you Madison and Britney you will have the Force field Bracelet, the Turn Invisible Mood Ring and your own pair of Go go go Gravity boots, and the Space out Space suit.

MADISON

Thank you.

SAM

And for the rest of you, your own go go go gravity boots and your own Space out space suit.

The gadgets drop from the ceiling and the Nexters, Blaine and Britney catches them in their arms.

RANDY MASTERS

Thank you girls, we won't fail you.

Clover presses a button on the desk causing it to WOOHP the Nexters, Britney and Blaine down the WOOHP tubes.

CUT TO

EXT. LOCAL CAR DEALERSHIP DAYTIME SUNNY

At a local car dealership, Blaine, Britney, Randy, Amy and Stewart arrive at the front office. The front door to the office OPENS.

MALE SALESMAN

Hey you must be from WOOHP, good to see you.

BLAINE

Good afternoon sir. We heard that your cars in the parking lot have turned into 70 style cars?

MALE SALESMAN

Of course it happened.

BRITNEY

Do you know where the attack came from?

MALE SALESMAN

I don't know where it came from, I was panicking while it is happening.

Randy looks up at the building across the street from the dealership.

RANDY MASTERS

I know where the attack came from.

Amy walks up beside Randy and Stewart walks up beside Amy.

AMY CHARLESTON

Do you know where the attack came from?

RANDY MASTERS

Yes it came at the top of that building.

Randy points in the air at the building across the street.

CUT TO

EXT. ROOFTOP OF BUILDING ACROSS THE STREET.

They arrive on top of the nearby building.

BLAINE

(to Randy)

You sure about this Randy?

STEWART DAYS

Totally, I mean it doesn't seem like he was there.

AMY CHARLESTON

How about we can check the security fee from the WOOHP satellites.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpieces)

Allow me to send you the video footage spies.

AMY CHARLESTON

(into her earpiece)

That's great Jerry, and so how is Normy and Billy doing?

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Back at Mount WOOHP in the monitoring room Normy and Billy are studying their notes. Billy has a frustrated look on his face.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh man I can't make out with this number.

That's not a number. That's an equal sign.

RETURN TO SCENE

A PROJECTION of FOOTAGE from the WOOHP satellites APPEARS out from Randy's wrist communicator.

The Footage show Boogie Gus, Patrick Husk and L.I.P on top of the building. The image shows them firing the laser down towards the car dealership.

BLAINE

Now we know where they were.

BRITNEY

But where are they now?

RANDY MASTERS

(into his earpiece)

Jerry do you have any other footage on Boogie Gus, Patrick and L.I.P

JERRY (V.O)

Just give me a minute to look it up.

AMY CHARLESTON

(into her earpiece)

Guys, how is everything on your ends?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

Not too good.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF ENGLAND DAYTIME

In the streets of London England LASER FIRE comes down from the sky and down to the ground. People in the streets run for their lives, as some of the laser fire hit them causing their cloths to turn into 70s fashion.

Victor, Silvana, Kitty, Megan, Jason and Steve dodges the laser fire from the sky. Silvana FIRES SOUND WAVES out from her guitar into the air aiming at the location where the laser fire is shooting at.

VICTOR VANDERFLEER

(into his earpiece)

The 70s ray is hitting London now.

JASON HIGHTOWER

I know right. It's totally weird. It feels like time is going backwards.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

(into her earpiece)

And we know where it's coming from.

TYLER TWISTER (V.O)

(earpiece)

Where abouts?

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEIJING CHINA

In the streets of Beijing China people are running for their lives in the streets where the laser fire comes down the sky, TURNING the cars and trucks into 70s style cars and trucks.

The Twister Twins, Mariana, J.E.S.S.I.C.A, Madison, Mia, Gil and Gillian dodges the incoming laser fire and ducked for cover.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

(earpiece)

The laser fire is coming through the moon.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A'S P.O.V

J.E.S.S.I.C.A vision ZOOMS in onto the moon and sees that Boogie Gus, Patrick and L.I.P are on the moon at the abandon WOOHP moon base.

RETURN TO SCENE

J.E.S.S.I.C.A.

I see them. They are on the moon.

GIL OCEANS

So what are you saying?

MARIANA

She means that we are going to the moon.

TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Cool!

BILLY SLAPSTICK (V.O)

(earpiece)

Bummer man!

NORMY (V.O)

(earpiece)

You guys get to go to the moon, while we are stuck here doing homework.

MRS. LEWIS (V.O)

(earpiece)

Now, now boys, continue to do your homework.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

(earpiece)

You know the rule.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP SPACE CENTER LAUNCH PAD LATER

Later at the WOOHP Space Center Launch Pad, The Nexters, Blaine and Britney walk slowly through the steam for dramatic effect towards the WOOHP spaceship while wearing their Space Out Space suits and holding their helmets in their hands.

Sam, Clover and Alex walk up to them wearing their spy uniforms.

SAM

Do you guys have to walk so slowly?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What it's for dramatic effect.

DAVE CRUST

And it looks so cool while we are doing it.

ALEX

Boogie Gus, Patrick and L.I.P are on the moon at the abandon moon base, once your there destroy their machine and save the day.

SILVANA SAGE

For me I kind of like the 70's fashion.

CLOVER

Well I can agree on you about that. But when it comes to disco, it's kind of geeky.

BRITNEY

No time to talk time to save the day.

The Nexters, Blaine and Britney run into the WOOHP spaceship.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP SPACESHIP COCKPICK

The Nexters, Blaine and Britney enter into the spaceship's cockpit and sit down into their seats.

THOMAS TWISTER

I call dibs on counting down for the count down.

BLAINE

No time for that Thomas, we need to blast off right now.

STEWART DAYS

Oh come on the countdown rocks.

BRITNEY

Sorry, but we need to go right now.

BLAINE

(to Megan)

Megan could you buckle everyone into their seats?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Yes I will

Megan uses her telekinesis powers to buckle everyone into their seats. Blaine hits the blast off button causing the spaceship to BLAST OFF RAPID FAST, causing them to get their backs pressed against their seats due to the blast off.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHP SPACE CENTER LAUNCH PAD

The WOOHP Spaceship RAPDILY BLAST OFF RAPID FAST causing SMOKE to come out from the rockets.

The smoke clears and Sam, Clover and Alex are covered in dust, smoke and their hair are all fuzzy.

CLOVER

(shouts)

COULD YOU WAIT UNTIL WE GET OFF OF THE LAUNCH PAD!

CUT TO

EXT OUTER SPACE

The WOOHP Spaceship goes into space and heads towards the Moon. The booster rockets TURN OFF as the WOOHP Spaceship drifts towards the moon.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SPACESHIP COCKPIT

The WOOHP Spaceship moves towards the moon and it looks like a giant disco ball.

BLAINE (O.S)

Look at the Moon Boogie Gus turned it into a giant disco ball.

BRITNEY

As soon as we get there we better turn the disco ball off.

TYLER TWISTER

IT's time to meet this baddy on the dance floor, if you know what I mean.

THOMAS TWISTER

Oh yeah I know what you mean bro.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Guys, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but laser fire are coming from the moon towards us.

LASER FIRE comes right towards them. The WOOHP spaceship gets hit by the laser fire causing it to shake.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Boogie and the others know that we are coming for them.

RANDY MASTERS

(to Megan)

Megan use your magnetism to push the spaceship faster towards the moon.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

On it.

Megan's hands GLOW BLUE causing the force of the spaceship to go fast.

CUT TO

EXT. SURFACE OF THE MOON

The WOOHP Spaceship skids on the surface of the moon, causing it to CRASH through the robots who are guarding the moon.

The Nexters, Blaine and Britney come out from the WOOHP spaceship wearing their Go go gravity boots and their Space Out Spacesuits.

Boogie Gus, Patrick and L.I.P come out from the WOOHP moon base wearing their spacesuit.

BOOGIE GUS

You guys again. You smash some of my robots. How dare you.

JASON HIGHTOWER

WE are here to stop you from turning the Earth back to the 70's again.

MARIANA

Do you miss the 70s?

BOOGIE GUS

Oh course I am…And that's why I am doing all of this just to get the 70's paradise on Earth.

MIA KING

Could you just build a 70s style night club?

BOOGIE GUS

I could, but this is better.

PATRICK HUSK

Jet's kick their butts.

BOOGIE GUS

Good idea.

Boogie Gus takes out a remote out from his pocket and presses it and causing the robots to BEEP and their eyes GLOW RED.

The robots surround the Nexters, Blaine and Britney. ACTION POP MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to GROW a very long root from Earth and grabs a comet and flings it at the moon, hitting some of the robots. Victor's fist GLOWS GREEN and throws a punch at an incoming robot hitting it and making it EXPLODE on impact. Victor ACTIVATES his Go Go Gravity boots and causing him to FLOAT into the air to dodge some incoming attacks from the robots.

Randy makes 4 nun-chucks to appear out of his watch and twirls them. He uses them to SMASH the incoming robots into pieces. Amy FIRES LASERS out from her Space Out space suits hitting some incoming robots hitting them and making them fall to the ground. Mariana FIRES GRAVITY LASERS out from her gauntlets at the incoming robots hitting them and make them FLOAT into the air. Stewart FIRES LASERS out from his gauntlets at the floating robots hitting them and making them EXPLODE. Gil and Gillian get hit by the laser fire from the robots, but they don't get injured by the laser fire. They run towards the robots and throw punches and kicks at the robots SMASHING them into pieces.

Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out from her mouth at the incoming robots hitting them and causing them to be trapped into the bubbles. Amy then FIRES the LASER FIRES out from her Space out Space suit at the robots who are in the bubbles, hitting them and causing them to EXPLODE.

Britney and Madison get surrounded by the robots. Britney and Madison use their Turn Invisible Mood rings to TURN INVISIBLE and run pass the robots. Megan uses her ELECTRIC MANIPULATION powers to FIRE ELECTRICITY out from her hands at the robots and causing them to EXPLODE.

Dave dodges an attack from a robot and Blaine throws a punch at it causing it's head to SHATTER into pieces. Steve swings his plasma sword hitting a robot and cutting it in half. He then TRANSFORMS his sword into a blunderbuss and FIRES a LASER out from it and hitting a robot causing it to EXPLODE.

The Twister Twins TWIRL in the air causing them to make a TORNADO to APPEAR and suck the robots into the tornado and causing them to LAUNCH off of the moon. J.E.S.S.I.C.A RAPIDLY FIRES LASERS out from her laser blaster arms upward into the air at the robots causing them to EXPLODE.

Dave uses the Power Source Metal Detector to look for the source of the power. The Metal Detector points at the WOOHP Moon base.

DAVE CRUST

Guys, I know where the power source of the 70s laser is.

JASON HIGHTOWER

In the moon base itself.

BLAINE

Come on we have no time to lose. It's time to stop it.

Blaine, Dave and Jason activate their Go Go Gravity boots and LEAP into the air towards the moon base.

BOOGIE GUS

Oh no you don't. It's time for you guys to get back to the 70s.

Boogie Gus takes out a hand laser out from his pocket and FIRES it at Dave hitting him and causing his Space Out Space suit to TRANSFORM into a 70s style space suit and start to FLOAT into the air.

DAVE CRUST

Um guys, a little help here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm on it Dave.

Victor throws a punch onto the surface of the moon and causing roots to come out from the ground and wrap them around and pull him down from being drifted off into space. L.I.P takes out her sword and leaps into the air. Suddenly she gets hit by an invisible force and falls onto the ground.

Britney and Madison turn VISIBLE again and are in their fighting stances.

BRITNEY

I think you boys' need some back up.

BLAINE

We certainly do my lady.

PATRICK HUSK

Now that you are here. It's time for you to get off of the moon.

Patrick FIRES LASERS out from his hands at them. Suddenly Megan leaps in the way and PROJECTS a FORCE FIELD out from her hands causing the laser fire to bounce off from the force field and into space. Megan uses her GRAVITY MANIPULATION to make some moon rocks to FLOAT into the air.

L.I.P. kicks the floating rocks away from her and FIRES LASERS out from her laser blast at the other incoming rocks, hitting them and making them BREAK into pieces. L.I.P FIRES LASERS at Britney and Madison, but Britney uses her Force Field Bracelet to make a FORCE FIELD to APPEAR out from it and causing the laser fire to REFLECT off of the force field.

BLAINE

(to Boogie Gus)

Get out of the way right now so we can stop this.

BOOGIE GUS

I am not going to do that.

Boogie Gus leaps into the air and leap over Blaine. Blaine leaps into the air and throws an uppercut punch at Boogie Gus hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Boogie Gus throws a punch at Blaine. Blaine blocks the punch at throws a judo throw onto Boogie Gus making him fall to the ground.

Boogie Gus FIRES a LASER out from his laser blast. Blaine dodges the attack and causing the laser fire to hit Victor's space helmet.

BLAINE

(to Victor)

Victor are you are alright?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's ok. I can breathe in space after all.

BOOGIE GUS

Wait you can?!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of Course I can.

BOOGIE GUS

OK that is 1 crazy kid.

Victor uses her plant manipulation powers to make the Cannonballist Firarist to grow out of the ground and FIRES it at Boogie Gus. Patrick FIRES a LASER BEAM out of his hands at the incoming cannonball and causing it to EXPLODE.

Silvana leaps into the air and floats down onto the ground. L.I.P FIRES LASERS out from her laser blasters at Silvana. Silvana dodges the laser fire and Mia leap over her and throws a punch down onto L.I.P. She blocks the attack and throws her onto the ground.

MIA KING

I think it's time to end this.

SILVANA SAGA

Allow me to take care of this.

Silvana SLASHES down onto her guitar causing a GIANT SOUND WAVE to come out from the guitar and hit Patrick, Boogie Gus and L.I.P causing them to FLY through the air and land onto the ground.

BRITNEY

It's over Boogie Gus.

MADISON

Surrender now.

BOOGIE GUS

As if. I am so going to fulfil my goal in all of this.

SILVANA SAGA

How about you allow me to finish this.

Silvana FIRES a LASER out from her guitar at the WOOHP Moon base causing it to EXPLODE. Suddenly the moon starts to drift down towards Earth.

BOOGIE GUS

Oh man, you destroyed my laser cannon, and the moon base.

PATRICK HUSK

And since the destruction of the laser it causing the moon drift down towards Earth.

GIL OCEANS

This is bad. Real bad.

Patrick OPENS a portal back to L.O.R.D headquarters. He, Boogie Gus and L.I.P leap through the open portal and back to Earth. Victor, Dave and Jason run towards the open portal but it CLOSES and DISAPPEARS.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh man, they are gone.

AMY CHARLESTON

We have some bigger problems at the moment, the moon is drifting down towards Earth.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Back at the monitoring room Normy and Billy are tired from their homework.

NORMY

I haven't feel so tired from doing homework.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

My brain hurts from all of the thinking.

That is what you do when you do homework.

Suddenly Blaine APPEARS on the monitoring screen.

BLAINE

Guys, we got some bad news, Boogie, Patrick and L.I.P have escaped from the moon, we destroyed Boogie's laser a long with the moon base and the moon is heading towards Earth.

MIMI

He's not kidding. Look at the satellite footage.

Poppy types down on the keyboard, causing footage from the WOOHP satellite of the moon heading towards Earth.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

This is bad. How could we stop it?

NORMY

(to Poppy)

Poppy where is the moon heading?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

At the top of Mount Everest why?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Maybe we could get Stacy to use 1 of her robot suits to lift up the moon.

NORMY

And Megan could use her gravity manipulation powers to lift the moon back into its orbit.

JERRY

Now that is smart thinking.

CUT TO

EXT. TOP OF MOUNT EVEREST

Stacy arrives at the top of Mount Everest in her EQULIZE POWERLIFTER a 100 feet tall robot with blue stripes on its large arms, bronze plating and black knee and elbow pads.

STACY

I'm at the top of Mount Everest and I see the moon coming in.

RANDY MASTERS (V.O)

(Stacy's earpiece)

We are ready up her on the moon.

Stacy makes her Equalize Powerlifer's arms to raise in the air and CATCHES the moon causing the blue strips on the robot suit's arms to GLOW.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Now it's my turn.

Megan's body GLOWS WHITE and causing moon to LEVITATE in the air and back into outer space and back into it's orbit.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY

The Next day at WOOHP Mansion, Clover is reading Normy's science report with a smile on her face.

CLOVER

An A + good for you Normy.

NORMY

I guess being torture by homework payed off.

SAM

And along with Earth's technology, fashion and etc. going back to normal I say the Nexters did a good job on the mission yesterday.

ALEX

And the matter of fact with you and Billy's quick thinking the moon is back in its own orbit again.

CLOVER

And speaking of Billy. I hope he is having a good time with his reward.

CUT TO

EXT. MOON OUTERSPACE

On the moon Billy, Blaine, Dave, the Twister Twins, Jason, Stewart, Gil and Victor are playing basketball on the moon.

Billy dribbles the ball and leaps over Dave and slam dunk the basketball into the hoop.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

This is great. I like this reward.

STEWART DAYS

And this what happens when he got an A on his math test.

Blaine bounces the ball on the moon and walks up to the boys.

BLAINE

What it's his reward and all….Ready?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

You bet.

Blaine tosses the basketball into the air causing the basketball to drift into space.

GIL OCEANS

(to Billy)

You should've thought this through.

THE END


End file.
